My doctor needs a doctor
by pinkhatice
Summary: Naruto is on his way to pic up his wife from the hospital she works at. while there he has an accident and all hell breaks loose after just one night with doctor Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

My doctor needs a doctor

Warnings: this is Yaio as in boy on boy sex. Don't like then how the f*** did you find this shit. Also includes rape a shit ton of it by several people to poor little Naruto's ass.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru **scene change

Enjoy.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Uzumaki Naruto is a normal 23 year old man. Happily married with his wife Uzumaki Haruno Sakura, Naruto is a house wife while his wife is a full time doctor at Konoha hospital. Today Naruto had decided he would pick up his wife from her job so they could get ready to leave on their little trip they had planned.

Naruto had left his house and was making his way toward the hospital. '_Having your wife work at the hospital has its perks... free parking yay!' _he parked his car and literally skipped toward the ward she works in. "Sakura-chan!" he cheered but was met with a bunch of. 'Shh this is a hospital' from several other doctors and patients.

"Naruto will you ever learn" a voice sounded from behind him and he span on the spot a little too fast getting dizzy.

"Sakura I missed you"

"I saw you only three hours ago"

"Three hours is a very long time away from the person you love. Anyway you ready?"

She nodded and Naruto began to jump on the spot clapping his hands. "Will you stop that" Naruto pouted and she felt weak in the knees, she loved his pout it made him look adorable so she pecked him but was pulled in to a full force kiss. Throwing her arms around his slender neck and pulling herself closer to him as he pulled her closer to himself.

They parted Sakura was flushed and was looking down while Naruto just pulled his usual cheeky grin. "What's the matter Sakura-chan?" he teased.

"Naruto you idiot!" she charged at him and he ran grinning like a mad man. While running he had failed to notice the sign that had said the floor was wet.

"Shit" was all that left his mouth as he fell to the floor and lights out.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Naruto had just woken up and his head was spinning like crazy plus his butt hurt bad. He tried to get up but was pushed back down. "What the hell...?" he saw a raven haired doctor sitting on his stomach looking down at him with an evil look on his face.

"Hello there Naru-chan feeling better"

"I'd feel better if you got off me" Naruto retorted.

"I can't" Naruto looked at him questionably. "I like sitting on you like this it lets me feel your dick pressed on the mine" he smirked and Naruto's face flushed red.

"What hmmg!" the doctor began gagging Naruto's mouth so he could not scream and he did the same with his arms.

"Shh Naruto" he bought his face closer to his. "It's ok I promise to make you feel great" he lowered his hands grabbing Naruto's dick. "Names Sasuke by the way just so you know who you belong to" he squeezed it making Naruto thrust his hips up. "Ohh you want to start already good so do I"

He began to pull Naruto's orange t-shirt up and over his head but it stopped at his wrists not moving any further. He just looked amazed at the wonderful tanned skin under him just waiting to be touched. Gently tracing his hands over his nipples and hearing a ruffled moan he lowered his head and began to suck and bite at it.

Naruto couldn't believe what was happening he was going to be raped by this man his mind screamed at his body not to react but his body would not listen. As his nipples were being sucked he could feel all his blood rushing to a certain area of his body.

Sasuke was biting and sucking at his right nipple while playing with the other with his hand. "Mmm" Naruto moaned once more he could feel his clothed erection rubbing against Sasuke's, his body was burning up and his breathing was fast.

"Calm down I like to take my time with my patients" he smirked and began trailing butterfly kissed down Naruto's neck going lower and lower stopping at Naruto orange jeans. "Now we can't have these let's take them off" going for the buckle then unzipping it pulling them off Naruto leaving him in his green boxers.

Naruto's face, down to his neck and chest flushed red and he begun to struggle harder than before, but it was no use his movements were stilled by Sasuke he was much stronger and had a tight grip on Naruto's body. Finally removing Naruto's boxers and letting his erection free.

He grabbed hold of it with one hand and begun stroking it at a snail's pace he just wanted Naruto to suffer. "You know I've been watching you for a while now you're just so perfect and just my type" he began moving his hand faster. "I love how your skin is so perfect, it doesn't even have a single starch on it" moving his other hand to crease his cheek. "Not a single line on your face that would make it looks different"

He moved his hand back to Naruto's now fully erect cock he begun blowing on the tip and Naruto squirmed this was torture. Sasuke lowered his head and Naruto gasped as he took him in mouth in one go.

"_Oh Kami what have I done to deserve this please make it stop"_

He began bobbing his head and sucking harder, using his free hand to fondle with Naruto's balls. _"Oh shit if he keeps this up I'm gonna..." _Naruto came in his mouth and he greedily drank it all up.

"You taste better than I thought" he smirked and got off of Naruto and walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of lube. "Now then it's my turn" he walked back over and squeezed some lube on his three fingers; he started to push one finger inside Naruto.

Naruto's eyes shut tight shut it hurt a lot and tears were threatening to fall but he tried to hold back he just had to stay calm hopefully this would be over soon. It got harder as three fingers were inside of his pushing in and out roughly they were pulled out not soon enough in Naruto's opinion.

Sasuke then coated his erection with the lube and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. With one thrust he was in and Naruto gasped this was much bigger than three fingers and hurt a lot more. He thrust in and out without mercy and Naruto's tears poured out. "Oh Kami Naruto your insides feel so great around me and your just so tight" he was moving faster and pounding harder, he hit something inside Naruto that made his entire body jerk. "Found I"' Sasuke smirked and repeatedly abused that spot.

Naruto's eyes were glazed in unwanted pleasure as he was being raped by Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's legs and threw them over his shoulders for a better angle and to thrust deeper, then using his free hand he grabbed hold of Naruto's once again hard cock and began stroking in time with his thrusts.

Getting faster Naruto could feel his climax approaching once more and he let a loud muffled moan and he came in Sasuke's hand shortly after Sasuke buried himself deep in Naruto and came as well. 'Well then Naruto that was fun' he smirked and it made Naruto feel sick.

Naruto had tried his best to put on a glare but he was too exhausted. "Now then listen carefully to me. You and your wife are going on a trip, I'm going to tell her that cause you fell you hurt your back and you will not be able to go, but you must convince her to go and you will stay with me" Naruto just looked confused.

"_Does this guy think I'm just going to agree to say with him?"_

"If you don't let's just say your wife's dead body could be found in some dark and damp alleyway" Naruto's eyes went wide. "I have a lot of people that owe me for saving their lives and most are gangsters who will do whatever I say" Naruto nodded fearing for the woman he loved. "Now I'll take this thing off and I'm going to leave I'll be back in a few minutes so you best look presentable" he smirked and left locking the door from the outside.

Naruto sat up and pulled his t-shirt back down and his boxers and jeans back up as well he could feel the cum pooling out of his body and he felt disgusted with himself. His back side hurt, and his wrists were bruised. "_I'll have to hide this from Sakura I don't want her getting hurt because of me"_

He lay back down on the bed and stayed quiet wondering what Sasuke had in store for him. He had only just met the man and already he hated him. He heard the door open and he pulled the sheets over himself. "Awwwww Naruto darling are you ok?" a sad Sakura walked in and Naruto was glad it was her so he sat up as she came over to hug him.

"I'm sorry Ms Uzumaki but he won't be able to go anywhere his back is injured so he will not be able t sit on the plane it will cause him too much pain" Sasuke said from behind them but Sakura did not turn to look at him she kept her eyes on her husband the man she loved with all her heart.

"Then I won't go I'll stay with you Naruto, and we can go another time"

Sasuke was glaring at Naruto but Sakura had her back to him and she could not see it. "No Sakura-chan you should go, besides not like we could get our money back just go with Ino you two could use the girl time" Naruto tried his best to not let his grin slip.

"But..."

"No buts Sakura, just go and have fun don't let my stupid ass stop you" he grinned.

"Fine but you own me when I get back" she threatened and kissed him and he kissed back forgetting Sasuke was there. He had opened his eyes for a moment and could see the glares he was receiving and pulled away from his wife. "Naruto what's the matter?"

"Nothing just my back, you should go and tell Ino and get ready"

"Ok bye I love you"

"Love you to" he said as she left, once she did Sasuke locked the door and walked over to his patient and forced him to kiss him. It was rough and Naruto would not open his mouth for the other, so Sasuke bit his bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed and Naruto gasped parting his lips letting the other invade.

Sasuke loved the taste he was getting from Naruto and also trying to get rid of the pink haired bitch's presence in his new pet's mouth. Naruto began to struggle he was running out of air and they parted. Naruto was trying to oxygen to his burning lungs. "Now then you shall spend the night here and first thing in the morning I will take you with me. If any of the other nurses get word of this then your precious Sakura-chan is dead"

Naruto only gave a small nod, he was not normally scared or had he ever felt threatened by anyone but this was for the woman he loves and he was willing to do anything to keep her safe. "Good boy now sleep you need rest I have planed many things for you" he laughed and left locking the door once more.

Naruto sat there he was shaking but he couldn't stop he wanted to remain calm but he felt so dirty and he hated it.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Hello this is my first Yaio please tell me what you think. I think it's not too bad but I kind of hate it so give me some feedback and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings on first chapter enjoy.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

At some point during the night Naruto had passed out. He was later woken by the every man that he hated will all his heart right now. "Wake up sleeping beauty or do I have to kiss you to wake you up?"

"Urrg I'm up" Naruto groaned sitting up, Sasuke was only a few inches away from his face and Naruto pulled off his best glare.

"Cute" Sasuke chuckled as he held Naruto's chin. "Now I will give you an address and I want you to drive there. Don't try anything funny if you want your wife to be safe. A black car will be following you. I won't be able to join you till later on tonight so be a good boy and wait for me" Sasuke pecked naruto's lips.

Naruto nodded and was taken out of the room and toward a receptionist."I need Uzumaki signed out" Sasuke said and the nurse nodded asking for Naruto to follow her.

He was finally out and had a piece of paper in his hand; Sasuke had given it to him. Naruto got into his and sat he stared at the paper. "Stupid bastard! I'm only doing this for Sakura's sake only for her!" he tried to calm down and began to drive. After driving for about 10 minutes he could see the black car not too far behind him.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

It took up to an hour to reach the address. Naruto had parked and gotten out of his car he stared up at the 4 story building front of him. "Naruto" a man called to him. He was wearing a grey suite he was very bulky. His orange hair stuck out indifferent directions and his eyes to match. "I'm Jugo. It is my job to make sure you a prepared for tonight"

"Tonight?"

"Master Sasuke like that this new pets are ready for him" Jugo walked toward Naruto.

"Pet?!" Naruto fumed.

"Yes. Now you must follow me" Jugo said as he walked away with Naruto following close behind. He was led through several dimly lit corridors and finally stopped at a large wooden door. "In here there will be some women who will clean and dress you I will be waiting outside for you to take you to your room" he pushed Naruto in and locked the door.

As soon as he was pushed in a bunch of women began pulling off his clothes. "Hey get the fuck off of me!" Naruto pulled against them but he was held back. He was strapped to a table and was completely naked. Some sort of warm and sticky liquid was poured onto his body, then this straps of cloth on the sticky stuff. Naruto instantly knew what it was. "Hey no! Wait!"

A strap on his leg was pulled off fast and Naruto screamed in pain. "_Why the fuck are they waxing me!?" _his mind screamed.

Once finishing his entire body they began to rub and massage at his skin. Naruto couldn't help but moan at how relaxed he was becoming. He hadn't noticed as the women had lifted him and began to carry him. He only noticed when he was dropped in warm water. Some of the women climbed in with him and where washing him scrubbing his hair and other parts of his body.

Naruto didn't have much time to admire the bathroom he was in because he was quickly pulled out of the water and dried off. He was held still as he was dressed in a blue and black kimono.

After the women were satisfied he was thrown out of the bath room from the door he was pushed in from. "You're ready? Let's go" Jugo spoke.

"Huh?" it took a few moments for Naruto's brain to process what the hell just happened. He slowly walked behind Jugo. "How long were you waiting out here?"

"30 minutes"

"Whoa those women know how to do their job" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Now then you are to stay in the room I show you. Food will be brought to you and there is a bathroom you are free to use. The door will be locked form the outside so please do not try anything and also don't break anything. Master will be very angry and that's the last thing you want" he opened the doors in front of him.

Naruto was a little shocked. He expected to be thrown into some dudgeon but was greeted with the princess room. A queen-sized bed sat in the middle of the room draped in black covers. Two woodened night stands on each side of the bed with lamps and other small items on them. He couldn't see anything else except a large window that led to the balcony.

"Now stay I must leave and greet master when he arrives" Jugo left locking the door leaving Naruto on his own.

"Urrrrg!" Naruto plopped down onto the bed. "Stupid bastard, hope Sakura-chans having fun" Naruto had a sad expression on his face he laid on his side and grabbed the closest pillow and hugged it close. "Why do I feel scared? He's already done the worst he could do to me so what am I afraid of? I'm probably just afraid for Sakura or me?"

Naruto laid for hours and eventually dozed off he had let go of the pillow dropping it to the floor.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Naruto began to stir in his sleep as he felt someone touching his face. He could feel soft lips pressed on his own and a tongue forcing its way his throat. The first thing that came to his mind was to bite on the intruding tongue. The tongue immediately pulled back and soft hands made their way to cup Naruto's face. "Wake up" a soft voice called.

"Fuck off" came Naruto's reply. He didn't need to open his eyes to know it was Sasuke.

"Now, now is that any way for a pet to speak to their master?" Naruto's eyes flew open and he glared at Sasuke. "That got your attention" he smirked.

"What do you want from me?"

"Well Naru-chan what I want is the same thing I got from you last night" Sasuke smirked as Naruto blushed. "You only have to stay here till I'm bored with you. Then I will just throw you out or if you do something to upset me I can make your death look like an accident" Sasuke said as he sat onto of Naruto.

"So I'm just a toy you're waiting to throw away?"

"Might not even do that, if you're a good fuck I will just have to keep you now wont I?" Sasuke leaned down and sucked and nipped at the open skin on Naruto's neck.

Naruto was doing his best to hold back all his moans. Sasuke's hands slid into the kimono Naruto was wearing and he began to play with Naruto's cock. "Bas-tard" Naruto gasped.

"Now Naruto you should be calling me master" he gave a hard squeeze to Naruto's cock.

"Ahhhhh! Never!" Naruto moaned out.

"We shall see how long it takes for me to break you. This is going to be a lot of fun" Sasuke pulled open the kimono and rubbed Naruto's cock fully whit his other hand he had managed to tie Naruto's wrists together.

"When? How did you do that!?" Naruto stared up in shock he hadn't even noticed his wrists wer tied till just now.

"What can I say? I'm very good with my hands" as Sasuke said that, he thrust two fingers covered in lube Naruto's ass hard and fast.

"Arrgh!" Naruto screamed in pain and began struggling to get the fingers out.

"Just stop moving it will feel good soon" Sasuke laced a firm hand on Naruto's open chest and held him in place. He moved his finger slowly stretching him out. "I only fucked you last night and you're still so tight. I think I might like your little ass" Naruto blushed at the comment and sill tried to pull away.

"Stop it... hurts" Naruto tried pulling away again but it was no use. Suddenly roles of pleasure hit him as Sasuke moved his hands in his ass touching something like he had last night. He began moaning loudly.

"There that feel good doesn't it?" Sasuke smirks as he pulls his fingers out but quickly replaces them with his cock hitting Naruto on his sweet spot several times.

He grabbed Naruto's legs and threw them over his shoulders and thrust deeper. "AHHHH!" Naruto began moaning louder.

"Ahh you like this don't you? You just love getting fucked up the ass like a slut" Sasuke chuckled and he thrust in faster.

"No... Ahhh I'm not!" Naruto pushed his hands up and tried pushing his hands against Sasuke.

Sasuke easily pinned Naruto's hands above his head. He leaned down whispered in Naruto's ear. "Ohh you don't like this?" he gave a hard thrust hitting Naruto's spot earning a delicious moan. "But I think you do like this?" he nipped Naruto's earlobe.

He thrust in much faster than before and grabbed Naruto's cock stroking it hard and fast. "Ahh don't... do that... I'm gonna... ahhhhh!" Naruto came all over Sasuke's hand and both their chests.

Naruto clamped down on Sasuke causing him to cum deep inside Naruto. "Well I had fun" Sasuke smirked pulling out of Naruto.

"Bas-tard" Naruto gasped trying to cam himself.

Sasuke kissed him roughly pushing his tongue into Naruto's mouth tasting everything. He licked and explored every corner in his mouth pulling and sucking on Naruto's own tongue. Naruto was too worn out to put up a fight. Sasuke pulled away happy with the way Naruto looked. "Don't bother holding on just let yourself sleep"

Naruto spat on his face. "Fuck you bastard" he glared.

Sasuke wiped his face and smirked down at Naruto. "Well looking at your ass I would say I'm the one who just fucked you" Sasuke chuckled like a mad man.

Naruto's face went redder than before and he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and just passed out. Sasuke looked down at the sleeping body beneath him and made his choice. He pulled out his phone and dialled a number. "Do it" he said simply and hung up. Brushing a few stray hairs from Naruto's face he kissed Naruto's cheek. "You will be mine for all of entirety"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Enjoy

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Naruto jumped awake the next morning but regretted it after his ass hurt a lot. "Bastard I'll make sure I bite his dick off when I get the chance" he groaned rubbing his ass. Naruto stumble toward the bathroom that was connected to the room. He was naked and had no idea what had happened to his previous clothes. Opening the door he was greeted with black marble everywhere.

"This guy got a fetish for the colour black?" Naruto stepped into the shower with back tinted glass. He turned the water on and let the water pour over him. "Hmmm his feels nice" he could feel all his muscles relaxing. Suddenly he felt something running down his leg. It was thick and cool it wasn't water. "FUCKER!" Naruto screamed as he noticed it was cum pouring out.

He washed it all away fast. Planning on ways to cut off Sasuke's dick in the most painful and gruesome way. Once getting out he noticed some clothes left there that weren't there before along with a note.

_Dear Naru-chan,_

_You may leave the room and explore your new home but Jugo will follow you around all day. Don't try anything stupid because your ass will be punished._

_Love your master._

"Stupid fucking bastard, telling me to behave. Uzumaki Naruto behaves for no one!" he scrunched up the paper and put the clothes on. It was a simple orange t-shirt and black jogging bottoms.

The moment he left the room Jugo was on his tail. He tried several times to ditch him but it was useless he just kept finding Naruto no matter where he hid. In the end Naruto just gave up and explored the place.

He had located the kitchen just as his stomach growled. "Is there a cook or do I have to do it myself?"

"Master said he brought your favourites so you would know how to make it yourself"

"He wouldn't have?" Naruto rushed to the nearest cupboard and opened it. A golden light shun down on him nd he fell to his knees bowing down. "Ohh my farther in heaven I thank you for this blessed day. I thank you for coming up with the idea to make ramen noodles I thank you for the meal I'm about to enjoy" Naruto stood wiping the tears from his eyes not noticing Jugo was still there watching.

"_Master has sure picked a weird fucker this time"_

Naruto boiled some water and waited. "Hey I don't see anything else in the cupboards. Don't you guys eat anything?" Naruto asked pouring water on the noodles.

"We don't keep food here. Master will explain everything"

"Okay" Naruto began eating and was only satisfied 16 bowls later.

"_Yup he's a weird fucker alright"_

"Do you plan on following me all day?"

"Do you plan on asking questions that you already know the answers to?" Jugo smirked as Naruto puffed his checks. _"He's cute for an idiot"_

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

A few hours had passed and Naruto found himself wondering around the place. "_I think something is seriously wrong with me?"_

He had found the entrance to the garden and walked out. "Whoa it is freaking huge!" he sat himself down in front of a Sakura tree and picked up the leaves that were falling down. "_Just the other night I was shit scared. Then why the hell do I feel so freaking calm now?!" _he looked at the pink leaves in his hands. "_This place is messing with my head. For a moment I actually forgot about Sakura!"_

He sighed trying t calm himself. "_He's probably using some drug on me to mess with my mind? Dammit! I wonder if she's having fun in Italy without me."_

"_Must be some sort of drug for a moment not only I forgot Sakura but I felt safe in this dammed place. I'm such an idiot it was probably in the ramen I ate! Stupid, stupid Naruto" _he began slapping his forehead. "You never eat the food the kidnapper offers you!" he shouted.

"Don't worry moron there was nothing in the ramen" Sasuke smirked leaning against the tree.

"_When the hell did he get there?!" _ Naruto mind raced as he stood and glared.

"Why are you out here dressed like that? You're going to catch a cold" Sasuke said pulling out an orange hoodie from nowhere and putting it on Naruto. "There dobe now you won't get sick" he finished with a smirk.

"Who you calling 'dobe' teme!" Naruto shouted back.

"Why do you see any other dobe's around here? Cause I only see one" he walked right up to Naruto who only backed up. Somehow the tree had just moved behind him and was now blocking his way out. "You" he kissed Naruto roughly nipping and biting at Naruto's lips. Naruto pushed his hands up in an attempt to push him away but it was no use.

Naruto bit down on Sasuke's lip hard and punched him in the face. He dashed off in to the area behind him which was filled with nothing but thick trees. He didn't know how long he was ruining for but eventually he came to a stop when he reached metal fences that where 3 times his own height maybe more. "Fuck!" he cursed.

"Naruto it's not nice to hit people, especially when they have been so nice to you" Sasuke slowly walked up to him.

"Nice my ass! You rape then kidnap me threatening me with the life of the woman I love!" Naruto fumed as Sasuke reached up to him inches away.

"So I gave you the food you love and I let you wander around instead of being cooped up in a boring old room"

"I don't care I would rather be locked in a room all alone with no food or water and die then to be stuck with you!"

"Would you now?" Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's wrist and pulled him back toward the house.

"Let me go bastard!" Naruto struggled in vain he had an iron like grip on his wrist.

Naruto was pulled through several different hall ways and corridors till eventually he stopped. Sasuke opened a small door and threw Naruto inside locking it behind him. "You will stay there till you learn some manners" Sasuke walked off.

"Bastard it's much better in here then out there with you!" Naruto shouted but he was lying though his teeth. He couldn't see a thing and was scared. He just dropped to the floor and hugged his knees muttering swears to Sasuke.

After a few hours of being in there Naruto's eyes adjusted a little. He could feel something brush his foot. When he looked down he saw it was a rat, jumping up and screaming he ran to the other side of the room to crash into a bed. He sat on it trying to get away from the little rats that he could now see on the floor.

"Fucking bastard, stupid teme, arrogant prick, leaving me in here with my only friends the rats who want to chew off my toes."

Sasuke was stood outside the door listening to Naruto say every curse word ever and only for him. "Moron just stay there for all I care"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Enjoy

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

After several hours of being locked up Naruto's stomach growled. "Be quiet there's nothing I can do" he tried to relax himself and ignore the pains.

The door across him opened up and some light shun in. "Dobe. You ready to apologise to me and call me master?" he smirked walking toward Naruto.

"Bastard if I remember correctly I said that I would rather be alone! Having rate by my side that want to eat me doesn't count as alone!" Naruto jumped to his feet but was pushed down on to the bed. "Teme! Get off, of me!" Naruto struggled and Sasuke sat on him again.

"It is master. Not bastard. Not teme!" Sasuke growled digging his nail into naruto's wrists. Naruto winced in pain but tried his best not to show. "Hn. Don't bother holding back any sound this time. I want hear all of you every moan, every scream in pleasure and every gasp in pain" Sasuke dug his nails deeper drawing blood.

Naruto kept his mouth shut he didn't want to give Sasuke the pleasure of hearing him scream or cry out. Sasuke lowered his head toward Naruto's face and he licked and nipped at Naruto's neck. "Ngg" Naruto was doing his best to keep his mouth shut.

"It's weird how quiet you are" Sasuke sucked the sensitive spot just behind Naruto's ear earning him a gasp. "Every time I saw you at the hospital, you never shut up. You were so god dammed loud and now... so quiet. I like this silence but when I'm fucking you I expect you to be loud" Sasuke sucked harder on his neck.

"Fuck Ahhh you" Naruto moaned and he wanted to slap himself.

"Naruto you should start doing what I say you do relies the pink haired bitch is the one who will suffer" Sasuke smirked at Naruto hurt filled face. "HN you better behave and n holding back if you enjoy this you let me know you enjoy it. How do you do that? Simple you moan and beg for more" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear causing him to shiver.

Naruto's eyes widened. "No. I won't say it!" Naruto struggled.

"I hope you know your wife is having a lot of fun now" Naruto stared up at Sasuke. "It would be a shame if her time was ruined by the hotel room she was staying in where to suddenly catch on fire while she sleeps"

"You couldn't! You don't know where she is!"

"Ohh but I do. My men are following her and the other blond everywhere they go" Sasuke smirked and he licked Naruto's lips. "So all I have to do is make one phone call and she is dead" he kissed Naruto roughly again sticking his tongue in his mouth getting a taste of everything.

Naruto began struggling for breath and Sasuke pulled away. "How... Can I be...? Sure... she's not... already dead" Naruto painted heavily.

"Hmm you can't" Sasuke kissed Naruto roughly again making quick work of ridding both of themselves of their clothes. "Now Naruto you will stay still as I pleasure you understand?"

Naruto looked away from him pulling his legs close together. He didn't say anything.

"Naruto" Sasuke pulled Naruto's legs apart causing Naruto to gasp. "I said do you understand" he gave a hard squeeze to Naruto's cock.

Naruto bit back a moan refusing to speak with Sasuke.

"Hmm I should re think my training methods, good thing I brought all my toys with me" Sasuke smirked wickedly as he made quick work of tying Naruto's wrists to the metal bed post. It did help that Naruto didn't fight back.

Sasuke pulled out a black bag and took something out of it and put it in Naruto's face. "Naruto could you tell me what this little toy is?" he smirked as Naruto's eyes widened in fear. "Don't know what it is? It called a cock ring. It's going to help me have a lot of fun with you Naruto" Sasuke smirked as he placed the ring on Naruto's cock.

Naruto tried his best to glare at Sasuke but it had no affect on the older male. Sasuke slowly rubbed Naruto's cock earning himself a stifled moan form Naruto. He stroked Naruto at an agonisingly slow pace causing Naruto to give out frustrated moans.

"Bastard just ahhhhh get over Ahh with it"

"I've told you before I like to take my time with my patient that's just the kind of doctor I am" Sasuke blew on Naruto's tip and licked at it.

"I think ahhhhh you need a... ahhhhh... a doctor!"

"Maybe so but back in my day there were no doctors" before Naruto could respond Sasuke took him whole sucking on him hard and fast.

Naruto was unconsciously bucking his hips up trying to get more of the tight heat around him. "Ahhhhh nahh ngg!" Naruto couldn't hold back his moans like he had planned.

Sasuke held down Naruto's hips so he wouldn't choke. He loved the sounds he was getting from Naruto. He began deep throating Naruto causing him to throw his head back in pure pleasure. "Uuuhg Sasuke!" Naruto hadn't even noticed he was now moaning Sasuke's name.

While Naruto was distracted Sasuke slipped in two lube covered fingers into Naruto's ass. It took a while for Naruto to notice once he finally had his eyes began to tear from the slight pain. Sasuke only sucked harder to ease Naruto. He added a third and slowly Naruto began thrusting back onto the fingers.

Sasuke pulled his mouth away letting Naruto's cock drop with a pop sound. He brought his face to Naruto's his fingers still thrusting in. He loved the loos on Naruto's face, he was all flushed down to his chest his eyes were half lid and lost in pleasure, swollen pink kissable lips parted and small moans coming from them.

"Enjoying yourself Naruto?" Sasuke whispered against his lips.

"Ngg no" Naruto moaned.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke pulled his fingers out getting a disappointed while from Naruto who then blushed even more looking away. "Ohh but I think you are. I think you enjoy being played with. You like being fucked up the ass don't you?" Sasuke finished as he slid himself in to the hilt.

Naruto gasped and moaned loudly. Sasuke took the opportunity and gave a sloppy kiss to Naruto while thrusting in hard and fast aiming for Naruto's prostate every time.

Naruto's thighs had wrapped themselves around Sasuke pulling him closer. Sasuke was busy leaving several marks all over Naruto's chest and neck to show who he belonged to. Naruto was close to his edge and was trying to rub his cock against Sasuke's toned abs. Sasuke took the hint and grabbed Naruto's cock rubbing it hard and fast.

Naruto could see white lights in his eyes then all the pleasure came crashing down. All because of the cock ring. Naruto felt great but at the same time it hurt so much. "Beg me, call me master and I will let you have the realise you so desire"

"Ngg aggg nuuu" Naruto was too lost in pain and pleasure to control himself anymore. "Master please!" he screamed. Sasuke removed the cock ring and Naruto spurt all over himself painting and moaning heavily. Sasuke could feel Naruto's ass clench around him as he burred himself deep and came in side covering Naruto's walls in his sperm.

Sasuke sat on top of Naruto watching him as Naruto struggled to stay awake. "Now then Naruto call me that one more time and you can leave this place" Sasuke smirked. He brought his ace closer to Naruto's.

Naruto spat on his face. "Go die bastard" he growled.

Sasuke was not happy. The idiot only said it to get what he wanted. Sasuke slapped Naruto as hard as he could leaving a red hand print on his cheek. "Fine stay in here and rot for all I care" Sasuke pulled out of Naruto fast causing Naruto to whimper in pain and grabbed his clothes walking out.

Naruto turned to his side he was in more pain than before and his hands were still tied above his head. He cried to himself as he lay there, he could feel the cum pour out of his abused ass.

"Stupid bastard. Sakura-chan be safe" he prayed for her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Enjoy

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Heavy eye lids slowly opened, still surrounded by complete darkness. A heavy sigh left bruised lips. "How long have I been here?" his hands were unbound and bruised as well. He rubbed his saw wrists.

Standing from the bed dizziness washed over hm only causing him to topple to the floor. "Bastard" he was drained off all energy but still found the strength to hate Sasuke.

"Dobe still haven't learned your lesson?" Naruto spun round too fast and became dizzy again falling once more only to be caught by Sasuke. "Idiot you're too drained to be moving so suddenly" Sasuke sat on the bed laying Naruto's head in his lap while the rest of Naruto's body lay on the bed.

"How'd you get in...? I didn't even notice the door open" Naruto laid down too tired to fight.

"You don't need to know yet. So you ready to leave this place?"

"..." Naruto didn't answer.

"Naruto" Sasuke spoke in a stern voice. "You have no idea how patient I'm being with you? You should know no one has ever pushed me this far and lived or at least gotten a few broken bones. You don't understand how nice I'm actually being to you"

"I don't want you to be nice. Just let me go" Naruto begged.

"But I don't want to" Sasuke looked Naruto dead in his eyes. "I want you to stay with me, stay here where I can keep you in my grasp"

"I'm not some toy that you can keep!" Naruto half shouted his throat soar from being to dry, crystal tears poured from his eyes. "Just let me go" he sobbed.

"Fine" Naruto's head shot up staring at Sasuke. "If you do as I say for the rest of your time here and keep me happy then before your wife gets back I will send you home"

Naruto shot up and hugged Sasuke "Thank you, thank you, and thank you" he kept repeating over and over.

"Naruto you should sleep I will make sure your cleaned up and have something to eat later" Naruto's eyes just slipped shut and he fell asleep. Naruto was still hugging Sasuke, Sasuke hugged him back tighter and breathing in Naruto's sent. "I'm sorry Naruto... but I won't ever let anyone take you from me, even if I have to take what is precious to you, in order for me keep you. I have already taken one precious thing from you and now I will take the other"

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Naruto woke up feeling better than ever. He felt fed and he could see he was all clean; he was wearing new pair of clothes, some simple blue pyjamas that were way too big for him they were slipping off one shoulder showing off his tasty skin. He looked around to see he was in Sasuke's room.

"Good morning Naruto" Sasuke walked in and over to Naruto sitting by his side.

"Good morning master" Naruto sat up and moved closer to Sasuke.

"Did you sleep well my pet?" Sasuke's eyes drawn to the open skin near Naruto's shoulder and neck.

"Yes master I did" Naruto purred to Sasuke.

Sasuke moved himself so Naruto would be sitting in front of him, he held Naruto close and began sucking and kissing at the open neck in front of him earning himself small moans from Naruto. "Naruto would you like to please master?"

"Yes I would... I want to please my master" Naruto painted slightly once Sasuke was done marking Naruto's neck with more than enough hicky he pulled away and let Naruto off him.

Sasuke sat to the edge of his massive bed as Naruto settled between his legs.

Naruto slowly unbuckled Sasuke's belt and opened his fly freeing Sasuke's hard cock just a bit. He pulled at Sasuke's boxers and watched in amazement as his cock sprang free.

Sasuke sighed in relief his hand on Naruto's head rubbing it.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's cock with both hands slowly stroking getting very small moans from Sasuke. He blew the head and took little lick's at it. Sasuke's hand weaved into Naruto's hair urging him on.

Naruto took the head into his mouth sucking softly then taking it inch by inch all he could fit into his mouth. Sasuke was throwing his head back in pleasure only letting small grunt leave him mouth.

Whatever Naruto couldn't fit into his mouth he stroked with his hands. Naruto sucked harder wanting to get his master to make a sound for him, he wanted... no needed to hear his voice.

He sucked harder moving his head back and forwards faster his hands as well slightly squeezing. "Ahhhhh Naruto" Sasuke gasped.

Naruto could feel his heart beat faster as his master calling his name. Naruto pulled his head back and began licking up Sasuke's cock. His hands didn't stop moving, continuously stroking Sasuke. "It's too bad my little pet I don't have much time today otherwise I would love to fuck your little ass" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto kept licking up and down Sasuke's cock like a child licking a lolly pop trying to get to its sweet centre.

"Naruto you better hurry, if I'm late you will be punished" on his words Naruto began sucking furiously on Sasuke's cock taking him as far back without gagging.

"Ahhh Naruto keep going like that" Sasuke held Naruto's head as he fucked his mouth hard and fast. "Ahh Naruto!" Sasuke called out his lovers name and he exploded in his mouth.

Sasuke watched as Naruto drank up everything poured into his mouth and cleaned everything off Sasuke. "Has master been pleasured like he wanted to be?" Naruto said staring up with his big blue eyes.

"Yes I am very pleased with you Naruto. When I get back you will get a nice treat" Sasuke held Naruto's chin pulling him up and kissing him. His tongue licked Naruto's lips and Naruto opened his mouth for his master to enter. Sasuke's tongue made quick work of cleaning any trace of himself in Naruto's mouth. He pulled back a trace of saliva connecting the two.

"I'm happy... master is... pleased" Naruto painted from the kiss.

"Naruto" Sasuke said in a serious tone.

"Yes master?" Naruto had worry in his voice.

"What is... what is most precious to you?" Sasuke seemed almost afraid to ask.

"My most precious...?" Naruto thought for a moment and Sasuke could feel his heart beating fast in fear of what the answer would be. "Well its master of course" Naruto smiled up at Sasuke.

Sasuke could feel a huge weight lift from his shoulders and his heart felt lighter. "Good. Don't ever forget that Naruto and always remember this you are also my most precious thing in the entire world. Nothing can ever replace you for me. If you were to leave I would surely die"

Sasuke was suddenly embraced as Naruto jumped to hug him. "I will never leave master no matter what! I belong to master! I can't leave! No one can make me!"

Sasuke hugged him back."That's right Naruto you can't leave no matter what. You belong to me and will stay with me"

"Yes master"

"Sleep Naruto I will be back for you I just have some business to attend to" as the words were spoken Naruto's body fell limp in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke laid him back on the bed looking over his body. He had gone a little pale but a few hours in the garden would easily fix that. Sasuke took one last look to Naruto before leaving.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

What the fuck is up with Naruto seriously?! Well keep reading and please review to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Enjoy

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru **

_Most precious... to me?_

_Is master...?_

_No...?_

_I'm forgetting something...?_

_What is it?_

_What have I forgotten?_

_What... no who have I forgotten?_

_It's not just one I have forgotten,_

_But more the people I have forgotten..._

_Why?_

Blue eyes opened to stare at the ceiling above him. It was early morning and his master was not in bed with him. He frowned waking up alone was something he hated. Even when he was with... And when that person wasn't there he hated being alone.

"Why am I thinking of someone else. I have only ever been with master so why am I...? Best to just forget it" Naruto shook his head getting off the bed and sitting on the side of it.

Naruto could see a note on the night stand.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't make it to bed with you last night work has piled up and I can't escape it. There are some important things I must speak with you about. These things concern who I am and what will happen to you._

_Don't worry my love for no one shall hurt you I will make sure of it._

_Also I want you to spend a few hours outside in the gardens to get some sunlight you have paled quite a bit. So go outside once you have eaten._

_Love Sasuke_

Naruto read the note again a little confused on what Sasuke was saying but just left it. "Master will explain to me then I will understand it... I hope"

Naruto was getting out of his pyjamas and in to a pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt left on the bed side for him.

His first destination was the kitchen, he was told to eat and that's what he would do.

After eating several bowls of ramen Naruto was finally full and he made his way for the garden, finding a nice spot under one of the trees he sat he face was slightly covered by the shade so his eyes wouldn't sting in the sun light.

It is just the end of spring a light breezes blow off a few leaves from the Sakura trees.

Naruto watched as the small petals flew away in the soft wind. They looked almost as if they were dancing around with the wind.

"So pretty" Naruto reached his hand out grabbing a petal and looking at it.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

"So Sasuke... I hear you have a new pet. Want to let me have a go at him?"

"Fuck off Neji and keep your hands off Naruto!" Sasuke roared at the man in front of him.

He had long brown hair hanging behind him, eyes so while you can't even see the pupil. He had smooth pale skin and wore a grey suit. "So angry. What's the matter? Normally you would let me. Why's this on so different?" Neji's curiosity ad been peaked and now he wanted to know more.

"This one is different you will not touch him" Sasuke growled.

"Okay I get it hands in my pockets" he joked placing his hands in his pants pockets pissing off Sasuke even more.

"Hyuga!" Sasuke spat. "Don't and I mean don't even think about it! I swear I will rip out your heart and let you see yourself die slowly and painfully"

"Man they call you a demon for a reason. Okay I'm leaving stop glaring at me" Neji walked out smirking.

Sasuke fell on the chair behind him exhausted. "You know if you stop wasting energy repressing Naruto's memories you won't feel so warn out" a masked man appeared behind Sasuke smirk hidden behind his mask.

"Kakashi why do you only ever turn up when I'm pissed off?"

"Well you see Sasuke cause it's so much fun to see you so mad" Kakashi chuckled.

"Kakashi" Sasuke growled. "Before I rip your head off get lost"

Kakashi sighed. "So you plan to keep this one?"

"Yes" Sasuke said simply.

"Hmm I wonder why this one. I mean after all the others I've seen this one is the most simple. Your other partners were once king's or prince's, someone of a high standard but now... you pick a simple married man and you wipe his mind into thinking he has spent his entire life with you" Kakashi spoke smirk evident in his voice.

"You know what they say 'The simple things in life are the best' and I have recently found out its true" Sasuke smirked. "Besides about being exhausted it's only for another day. Soon enough my new pet's memories will be fully wiped then he will think of nothing but me"

"Urgg don't you think this is a little inhumane?"

"Since when was I human?" Sasuke snorted.

"You have a point; anyway your brother is coming for a visit. I warn you he has his eyes on your new pet"

"Please as if I would let that bastard touch my pet" Sasuke growled.

"Where is the little pet? I haven't met him yet" Kakashi's voice was filled with mischief.

"Out in the gardens somewhere, I told him he should go out"

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

(Naruto's dream)

A 20 year old Naruto sat in a huge open field surrounded by all his friends he has come to love.

"Naruto"

"Ahh Sakura..." Naruto blushed as the girl he had always loved sat by his side.

"Naruto I wanted to ask you..."

"Hm? What is it Sakura?"

"It's stupid to ask but... w-what is most precious to you?" she blushed pulling at the green grass they were sitting on.

"Uhhh well I... urg" Naruto fell back to the grass thinking.

"Forget it, it was stupid thing-"

Naruto cut her off. "To me there are two things" Sakura stared at Naruto. "The first is my memories; they are filled with all my friends and small memories of my parents. There filled with the good times and the bad, every single friend I have ever made"

"Then the second...?" Sakura asked.

"The second is the person I love" Naruto blushed and sat up facing Sakura with a look of determination. "Sakura Haruno!" Naruto suddenly shouted. "Will you marry me?!"

Sakura's eyes suddenly filled with tears as Naruto showed her the ring. The diamond it must have cost a fortune. She jumped him knocking him on his back and held him tight crying screaming yes for all to hear.

"Sakura you're the one I love and also you are someone precious to me that I couldn't live without" he held her tight his own eyes filling with tears.

"Naruto I love you too" Sakura sobbed as he voice faded away...

Naruto woke up and stretched. He had a weird dream but couldn't remember it.

His face felt wet as he touched his cheeks he could feel warm tears. "Why am I crying? Sasuke. I need Sasuke I want to hug and hold him"

Naruto shot up from where he was and rushed toward the house before he made it in he bumped into someone. "Hey slow don't kid what the matter?"

Naruto looked up fresh tears in his eyes, he didn't see much of a face just a mast and the left eye. "I need to fine my master" Naruto sobbed quietly.

"You can't go to him looking like this. He will think I made you cry then I'll be in trouble"

Naruto sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve his blue slightly red and puffy from crying.

Kakashi couldn't help but stare at Naruto; he was too cute for a grown man and too cute to only belong to Sasuke. "Now what's the matter?" Kakashi said in a soft voice.

"Just a bad dream I wanted to talk to my master about"

"Bad dream? Would you like to tell me what happened I could tell him, he is very busy now?"

"There was this person, this person that I love but it wasn't master"

Kakashi was quiet. "_Sasuke's power isn't working right this kid is remembering. Ohh well no worries it by tomorrow morning all this kid will think and know will be master Sasuke"_ Kakashi thought to himself. "Naruto right? Why don't you go and sit inside its a little chill outside and Sasuke will be here soon"

Naruto nodded and walked into the living room. Sasuke had said he was allowed to be in here and watch T.V when Sasuke wasn't around and if he got bored. Naruto sat on the black leather couch and turned on the T.V and flipped through the channels.

"The latest news update. After a random shooting in Italy caused the death of two Japanese women who where there on a holiday" Naruto watched the news channel he wondered who they were.

Pictures of the victims were placed n the screen and Naruto felt his heart break but he had no idea why.

"Miss Yamanaka Ino and Uzumaki Haruno Sakura were shot dead on may the 18th by 4 men. Police say it was a random shooting and that these men had n connections to the women. Police are trying to get hold of Uzumaki Naruto, Mrs Uzumaki's husband but he has been missing for the past few days"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock they showed the man and it was him. "Police are suspecting Mr Uzumaki could have something to do with this or that it might be an attack on their family" Naruto fell off the couch and stood in front of the T.V his eyes filled with tears.

"Sakura..." he sobbed.

"After an autopsy doctors found out that Mrs Uzumaki was 6 weeks pregnant"

Naruto fell to his knees not believing the word he was hearing. "Sakura... my baby... there gone... Sasuke. I will kill you!"

Naruto shot up and ran he knew where Sasuke was and he would make him pay. While running something clicked in Naruto's head. The date Sakura was killed was his first night here with Sasuke. "**Sasuke!" **Naruto roared and ran.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Well that's that for this chapter let me know what you think.

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Enjoy

P.S. was meant to upload this yesterday thought I had turns out I hadn't.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

"**Sasuke!" **Sasuke heard Naruto's voice roar and jumped from his seat and ran out of the room he was in, into the corridor. He was afraid something had happened to Naruto.

He walked down the corridor; he could hear Naruto's footsteps closing in on him. "Naruto?!" Sasuke stopped as Naruto charges at him.

Naruto's fists were held up and he rushed at Sasuke and punched him hard. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto roared throwing another punch.

Sasuke dodged the punches Naruto was throwing at him. He was a little lost at how Naruto had managed to break through the block Sasuke had put n his mind but he would worry later right now he had to calm the dobe down.

Naruto kept attacking at Sasuke. He threw another punch and Sasuke caught it grabbing hold of his wrist and bending Naruto's arm behind his back. "Naruto calm the fuck down!" Sasuke's patience was wearing thin. Naruto continued to struggle in Sasuke's hold.

"Let go I'll kill you!" Naruto kept shouting in Sasuke's face.

"Naruto!" Sasuke slammed Naruto in to the wall keeping him still. "I told you to calm down!" Sasuke roared in Naruto's ear and Naruto flinched.

Naruto began shaking uncontrollably shaking. "Just kill me" he spat in a harsh whisper.

"Naruto what are you-"

"I know she's dead!" Naruto suddenly shouted Sasuke stayed quiet. "I saw on the news you killed her and Ino as well" Sasuke let go of Naruto and took a step back. "Even after I did everything you told me to. You still killed her!" Naruto charged at Sasuke strangling him. Naruto was squeezing as hard as he could with the intent to kill Sasuke but Sasuke just stared at him, he didn't bother to struggle and he looked fine as he was just standing.

He was getting pissed off at Naruto. "Naruto let go now" he spoke in a stern voice, his eyes bleeding into red.

Naruto was n shock. He was strangling Sasuke and Sasuke was acting as if t were nothing but what scared him the most was how Sasuke's eyes were changing. Naruto let go and stepped back. "W-what the h-hell are y-you?!" Naruto shouted, he cursed himself for stuttering.

Sasuke stepped forward and Naruto kept moving back until he hit the wall. Sasuke moved in on him trapping him. "You really want to know Naruto?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear and nipped at it.

Naruto gulped and gave a weak 'Yes'

Sasuke smirked he loved how quiet Naruto was being maybe after telling him this he would listen nd be more obedient. "Naruto..." Sasuke blew Naruto's ear loving the way he shivered. "What I am, is not something you would believe to be true" he lowered his head and pulled at Naruto's right sleeve pulling is down exposing his neck, he began slowly sucking on the skin and leaving fresh marks. "I am a demon. Naruto you are my pet that I will keep till the end of time. You shall never get away from me no matter what" Sasuke bit into Naruto's neck hard he drank up any blood that left the wound.

Naruto could only feel the pain in his neck and the fear that had taken over him. Naruto stayed completely still; afraid that if he moved Sasuke would do something else to him. Naruto was thinking... things about Sasuke just didn't make sense. If he was a demon then why was he working in the hospital?

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto licking the wound and cleaning the blood that had escaped his lips."I was working in that hospital to keep an eye out for you" he stood up straight at eye level with Naruto. "I had first seen you a few years ago. Every time I would see you, you would always make your way to the hospital and spend hours there. I figured you either worked thee or had someone you kept visiting, either way it was the best way to get close to you"

Naruto just stared at him. "H-how... why would t-they just g-give you t-the job?"

"You see Naruto. I can be very..." he searched for the right word. "Persuasive" he purred at Naruto.

Naruto shivered wanting to get away but he feared Sasuke would do something to him. "W-why?" Naruto began. "W-why did y-you kill h-her?"

"I was going too sooner or later. It was that night that I had decided I would keep you, she was just n the way" Sasuke laughed slightly.

"Did you know she was carrying my child?" Naruto spat glaring at Sasuke. Yes he was still scared but this was something that the wasted to be strong about.

"Hn ii did" Sasuke smirked.

At this moment all Naruto could feel was anger the bastard knew and yet he still killed her. "You knew!? And yet you still...!"

"You think I care!?" Sasuke cut him off. "That bitch and that child were in my way of getting you! I had to get rid of them that way you will forever be mine!" Sasuke shouted in Naruto's face. He loved the hurt look on Naruto's face it brought him great pleasure and he smirked.

Naruto looked to the floor his hair covering his eyes. "I... I" Naruto shot his head up and stared up at Sasuke with hate filled eyes. "I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU BURN ON HELLYOU BASTARD!" Naruto suddenly screamed the smirk from Sasuke's face fell and he scowled.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK I'M FROM?!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto roughly turning him around so Naruto was facing the wall. He moved very close sandwiching Naruto between the wall and himself. "I was going easy on you all this time. I thought that if I played nice you would open up to me... but your forcing me to play dirty and that's just how I will play" Sasuke smirked.

He ripped off the black jeans Naruto was wearing. Naruto could feel the cold air hit his bare bottom and he panicked. "Wait..." Naruto was cut off as Sasuke thrust into him dry and with no preparation. A scream ripped from his throat as his insides were being ripped.

Sasuke was thrusting in mercilessly. At this point he didn't care that Naruto was being hurt, this was a punishment not time for Naruto to feel good. "You sound like your hurt" Sasuke mocked Naruto.

Naruto was in too much pain to give a response. Tears were rolling down his face as he was pushed into the wall crushing him with each thrust. "Stop... please" Naruto sobbed.

"Naruto this is your punishment. "Hopefully this time you will learn your lesson" Sasuke thrust in deeper and harder causing Naruto to cry out louder in pain.

Naruto's knees gave out. If he wasn't being squished against the wall he would have fallen by now.

Sasuke dug his nails into Naruto's hips, deep enough to draw blood. Sasuke bit down onto Naruto's neck where he had bitten before and sucked hard. Naruto winced he eyes were going blurry and he could feel himself slip in and out of consciousness.

Sasuke thrust in harder losing his control over himself. He could feel himself reaching his peak he thrust in harder and pushed himself as deep as he would go inside. Sasuke bit down harder and released himself deep inside Naruto.

Coming down from his sex induced high Sasuke pulled out from Naruto. Sasuke noticed his cock was covered in Naruto's blood. He smirked as he watched Naruto fall and gash heavily trying to breathe. "Naruto I hope this didn't hurt that much. If it did then I can't even imagine how you will survive what else is to come" Sasuke bent down to Naruto holding his chin to make Naruto face him. "The fun has just begun" and with that Naruto fell the darkness.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

For some reason I feel that came out darker than it should have. I mean come on Sasuke your taking it too far!

Anyway let me know what ya'll think and I will keep writing.

Reviews are my motivation!

Until next time,

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Well here it is

I warn readers I feel a little depressed today so this will not be happy jumping bunnies; it will be bunnies having their heads chopped of and slowly dying.

So I got this review,

'The more he hurts Naruto the more he will have to make up for it when he realizes that he wants Naruto to love him.  
>He's basically digging his own grave...<br>And I thought Uchiha's were smart.'

All I have to say is there will be no Sasuke saying he's sorry. Sasuke wants Naruto's love but he won't stoop so low as making it up to him. I don't want this fic to be those where Sasuke apologises to Naruto for treating him like a bitch I want it to be where Naruto enjoys the torture. So as I said no happy bunnies here. But thanks for the review.

Enjoy

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Blue eyes opened slowly.

Grey concert walls all round him. Naruto noticed he was standing up, he could feel cold metal on his wrists.

Looking up he could see a chain on each wrist holding him up. His arms weren't pulled straight up but they had a bit of space from here they were chained.

Form what Naruto could tell he was in the centre on the room, looking down to the floor Naruto saw he was naked and blushed bright pink.

His head was spinning and hid back side hurt a lot.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes snapped to a door in front of him and a smirking Sasuke walked in. Naruto remembered what had happened before he was here and what Sasuke told him. His body began shaking with fear. "Nice to see you awake dobe" his voice filled with amusement sending fear filled shivers down Naruto's spine.

He stepped loser till he was only a few inches away from Naruto. "Sleep well?" his smirk on his face as his hands reached up and lightly touched Naruto's bare skin, sending more shivers down Naruto's spine.

Naruto didn't answer him, he stayed quiet, he didn't want to talk to Sasuke fact is he didn't want to be anywhere near Sasuke but here he is chained up and staring into black eyes that would pull him into the deepest pits off hell and leave him stranded there.

Naruto's silence pissed Sasuke off and his smirk was slowly slipping off his perfect face. "Naruto when I speak to you I expect an answer" Sasuke spat grabbing Naruto's hip roughly, he was sure it would bruise.

Naruto winced at the pressure on his hip as it began to increase and more pain filled him. "I... I slept... ok-ay" he stuttered.

"Well done" Sasuke smirked again rubbing the spot he has squeezed to ease the pain. "Now Naruto I want to play a game, would you like to play with me?" he began kissing up Naruto's neck sucking on the skin leaving small marks. He wanted to replace the ones that had disappeared.

Naruto wanted to say no but in fear of what Sasuke would do he said. "Y-yes..." he stuttered.

"Good if you play nice you will enjoy this game" Naruto could feel Sasuke's smirk grow on his skin. "What you have to do is stay as quiet as you can while I play with you. Any noise you make you will receive a punishment. I have several toys in here that would do some real damage to your golden skin, so all you have to do is stay as quiet as a mouse and you will get a good treat at the end" Sasuke kissed the spot he had bitten a few hours ago on Naruto's neck. "Do you understand Naruto?"

"Y-yes..."

"Good now the game starts you better stay quiet" Sasuke moved away from Naruto and walked behind him. Naruto could hear the sound metal hitting each other.

Sasuke stood behind Naruto kissing up and down his neck. Naruto dropped his head down making sure to make no noise. Naruto could see Sasuke was holding a large whip in his right hand and Naruto swallowed thickly, he did not! Want to be hit by that thing.

Sasuke bit down onto the spot he had bitten earlier. Naruto's sweet blood filled his mouth. Sasuke was not one for sweets but for some reason he became addicted to Naruto's taste, his smell, his touch wanted it all.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek to not cry out. Sasuke was sucking so hard and his teeth were just digging deeper and deeper into Naruto's neck. Naruto was biting so on his cheek blood began to fill his mouth.

Sasuke finally removed his mouth from Naruto's neck and began licking the wound clean of all blood.

He missed a bit of blood and it ran down Naruto's back, once the blood got half way down Sasuke stuck his tongue out and licked the trail of blood back up to where it came from. He could feel Naruto shiver as his tongue ran up his back.

Naruto was holding back a moan he really didn't want to get hit.

Naruto suddenly fell forward he was going to shout but kept his mouth shut. He came to an immediate stop suddenly.

He was bent over completely but his arms still hanging in the air they hurt a little but his mouth stayed shut.

Sasuke stood behind Naruto grinding his hips on Naruto's ass. Sasuke began grunting.

Naruto was painting heavily he could feel the whip in Sasuke's hand brush his leg as Sasuke grinded on him. "Ne Naruto? Having fun there?" Sasuke smirked as he bent down and his hands began rubbing Naruto's thighs.

Naruto was holding back the urge to kick Sasuke in his face.

"Arrgh!" Sasuke bit hard on the inside of Naruto's thigh.

"Naruto kicking me in the face is not very nice ya know?" Sasuke licked the small amount of blood that licked out and then stood he had a tight grip on the whip.

Naruto was shocked. Sasuke had read his mind and knew what he was thinking.

The sound of the whip cracking and Naruto's scream could be heard at once. An angry red line stood out on Naruto's back.

Naruto braced himself for another he was sure Sasuke had heard him scream, as expected the whip came back down on Naruto's back harder than before but this time Naruto was ready and bit his lip to stay quiet. Naruto's eyes burned as tears began to fall down his face and onto the floor.

"That's 2 Naruto. Ohh and know this, after every sound the hit will be harder than the last" Sasuke smirked going back down.

Naruto was taking heavy breaths trying to ignore the pain. He was glad it hadn't broken the skin; Naruto had lost enough blood and he didn't need to lose more.

Naruto could feel something wet and hard poke his hole. At first he thought it was Sasuke's finger but when Sasuke grabbed both Naruto's butt cheeks and spread them apart Naruto's face grew red.

It was his tongue!

Sasuke licking all over Naruto's hole, he wanted it as wet as possible this way he would get to hurt Naruto more when he was enjoying what was happening to him. He stuck his tongue inside Naruto; Sasuke began thrusting his tongue in and out fast.

Naruto was doing his best not to moan as the skilled tongue licked his in sides.

Soon two fingers joined the tongue and Naruto winced biting his lip. Sasuke was thrusting them in fast and hard. He added a third all too soon and more tears fell from Naruto's eyes.

Sasuke removed his tongue "Relax" he said and moved his head a little down to suck on Naruto's balls that were hanging in front of him. Naruto bit down harder on his bruised lip.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's legs further apart and licked the bottom of his cock with his skilled tongue.

Sasuke was playing dirty. "_But then again he said he would play dirty. This is my own entire fault" _Naruto cried silently but at the same time was holding back more moans.

The fingers were removed and so was the tongue on Naruto's aching cock. Sasuke stood and held onto Naruto's hips as he thrust in all the way to the hilt. Sasuke moaned in pleasure as the still tight hear surrounded him.

A small hiss escaped Naruto's mouth and the whip came crashing down Naruto bit his lip again but it wasn't helping. This hit was harder than the last.

Sasuke smirked as a third angry line appeared on Naruto's back. "That's 3" Naruto didn't need t look back to know he was smirking.

Sasuke pulled all the way out to thrust back in harder than before. Naruto was doing a good job of keeping his mouth shut till Sasuke's cock brushed his prostate. "Ngg" Naruto moaned but was hit again.

"4" Sasuke said thrusting in hard. He watched as this the skin broke and blood began to seep out.

Naruto bit his lip to the point that it hurt to even touch it.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's leaking cock and gave it a hard squeeze. "Nahh" Naruto moaned and got hit again.

"5" Sasuke enjoys to count the amount of times he hit Naruto.

Sasuke was purposely hitting Naruto's prostate now; he wanted an excuse to hit Naruto and teach him his place.

For every moan Naruto gave out he was hit and after every hit Naruto cried out in pain only to be hit again. This painful torture carried on for God knows how long till finally Sasuke began thrusting harder into Naruto, Sasuke stroked Naruto much faster till Naruto came shouting in his hands and Sasuke released himself deep inside Naruto.

Naruto was painting heavily his face was red with tear stained cheeks.

His back was much worse several cuts all over crossing over each other and blood just kept oozing out.

Sasuke pulled out and leaned down licking the several cuts and soon to be scars on Naruto's back. That is if Sasuke didn't want them to be scars, he could easily heal them so Naruto's skin will stay flawless but the pain would be there.

Naruto was pulled from his arms to the standing position he started off with. His once bright eyes were dull and slightly red and puffy from all the tears that had leaked down his face.

Sasuke was stood in front of him smirking. "Games over Naruto, you can speak now" Sasuke chuckled. Sasuke stared at Naruto's torn and bleeding lips, he licked at them healing all the self inflicted wounds.

The wounds on Naruto's back could stay a little longer to teach Naruto that Sasuke didn't mess around when it came to a punishment.

"That was bad Naruto. I hit you so much I actually lost count. I hate it when I lose count" Sasuke growled making Naruto flinch. "But still... you did better than all my other pets. So for that you will get a small something but for now I have some business to look at. Kakashi will come in with your reward"

Sasuke left and Naruto calmed down a bit. His back hurt like hell and his throat was sore from all the shouting. The whip that Sasuke was using was just left on the floor Naruto could the blood stain it and he felt sick.

His head was spinning widely room blood loss and he let himself go to the darkness.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Well there you have it. My fingers kill but I feel happier after writing this.

Reviews make me happy!

Until the next chapter,

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hehe Naruto gets his reward from Kakashi I wonder what it could be.

Enjoy

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

"Hey" a voice called. "Wake up kid" and again. "Come on get up already I don't have all day" the voice sounded irritated.

Naruto lifted his head and opened his sore eyes they were blood shoot and still slightly swollen.

Naruto expected to see Sasuke but instead he came face to face with a mask and one eye. Naruto recognised the masked face as the one he bumped into the... well he can't remember when he didn't know how long he wass down here for but he knew the man.

"Finally" the smirk was evident in his voice. "Now then you get your reward" he spoke and his hands skimmed Naruto's stomach making Naruto shiver in fear.

"_No! Not again please!" _Naruto mentally screamed his voice was too hoarse to even try and say something.

Naruto shut his eyes tightly and just wanted it to be over already, after a few moments with nothing happening Naruto opened one eye.

His mouth suddenly watered as the sight. "Hungry?" Kakashi teased. "You're lucky Sasuke doesn't normally feed the pets he brings down here" in Kakashi's hand was a bowl of rice and in the other was a bottle of water.

Kakashi brought the bottle of water to Naruto's dry lips and helped him drink some. "Don't drink so much you will throw up. Here" he brought a spoon full of rice to his lips and Naruto took the food gratefully he slowly chewed and swallowed and Kakashi gave hm another spoonful.

Once the bowl was empty Kakashi gave Naruto the rest of the water to drink. "Tha-nk y-ou" Naruto's voice rasped.

"Don't thank me I only did what Sasuke told me to. It's him you should thank" Naruto scowled at the name and even more at the thought of thanking the bastard. "He's not that much of a bastard you know?"

"St-op rea-ding my thoughts" Naruto half growled.

"Yes but when you can't speak this makes it easier to understand you" Kakashi whispered in Naruto's ear, Kakashi was stood behind him.

Naruto only nodded not wanting to speak.

Kakashi's hands moved over Naruto's stomach tracing it lightly. "Naruto" Kakashi purred. "I think you will like it better to be with me"

"_I think I would like it better to die" _Naruto thought and Kakashi chuckled.

"Dying won't do you any good. Sasuke is how do I put this... acquaintance with the devil. He would just give Sasuke your soul and you would be tortured in hell instead"

"_And what makes you think I will be going to hell?" _Naruto spat.

"Simple. All those who have been acquainted with Sasuke have all gone there so there's no escape for you Naru-chan" Kakashi licked Naruto's neck.

Naruto could feel doom wash down on him. Not only had he lost his loved ones but he couldn't join them in heaven when this was finally over.

"It's okay... if Sasuke gets bored of you I will take you n, no matter how used you may be" Kakashi's fingers brushed Naruto's nipples and began pinching them causing them to harden.

"Ahhh" small moans left Naruto's mouth.

"So sensitive, hmmm I like that a lot" Kakashi sucked on Naruto's neck careful not to leave any marks. Sasuke would surly kill him.

Naruto bit back moans that were threatening to leave his mouth.

Bang!

Suddenly the door in front of Naruto burst open, standing in its wake was a very pissed looking Sasuke. "Kakashi" he spat voice laced with venom. "What do you think you're doing to _my" _he put entheses on the word 'my' "Pet?!"

"Mah, mah Sasuke always with the shouting, me and Naruto were just having some fun" Naruto looked down he didn't want Sasuke to think he was actually enjoying what the man was doing to him, he wasn't!

Sasuke was beyond pissed he was seconds away from ripping the man's head off.

"Well then I'm leaving, Naru-chan anytime you feel like it give me a call" Kakashi smirked and was gone in a poof.

Angry red eyes shot up to a fearful and helpless Naruto. "What were you doing?" Sasuke spat walking up to Naruto.

"Noth-ing" Naruto's voice was filled with fear. Sasuke roughly grabbed Naruto's chin lifting his face to meet Sasuke's, his eyes were blood red now; before they were a normal red but now they seemed to be filled with blood."I swe-ar I did noth-ing!" Naruto yelled in defence.

The grip on his chin tightened but then softened and removed from his chin, the hand stroked Naruto's cheek. "It's okay, don't be scared" Sasuke's voice was softer than ever. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut fearing it was an act and Sasuke would punish him again. "I'm not going to hit you, Kakashi on the other hand will receive a nice punishment" Sasuke darkly chuckled thinking of the many ways to hurt the man for touching what is his.

Naruto opened his eyes to stare at Sasuke's; they were no longer blood red but the normal black.

"Ready for another game Naruto" Sasuke purred into Naruto's ear then licked the shell causing Naruto to shiver.

"Ahh" Naruto let out a small moan.

"Now then this game involves you leaving this place and getting nice and clean for me, with the help of some of my servants. After that you will join me for a party"

"Party?" Naruto asked confused. "Why must I go?"

"It's normal for a pet to attend a party with their masters, it is a way for us to show off our pets in front of others" Naruto nodded understanding what Sasuke wanted from him, he wanted Naruto to be the perfect pet. "Yes you got it right. I want you to be on your best behaviour, I will not tolerate any misbehaviour tonight. You will be severely punished if you make me look bad in any way" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Yes I understand"

"Ohh and from now on you will call me master"

"Yes m-master" Naruto whispered.

"Good, I'm looking forward to tonight and then afterwards we can have some fun" he nipped Naruto's neck playfully. Naruto gulped and prayed he didn't do anything stupid while there he really didn't want to be punished again.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

There it is yay I feel happy, weird.

So let me know what you think. Ja ne.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Enjoy

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Sasuke waited outside his house, he was waiting for Naruto to be changed and to leave.

Patience wearing thin Sasuke was cursing the servants for making him wait so long.

Sasuke could see a mob of blond hair walking his way, his jaw dropped at the sight of Naruto. He was wearing a knee high kimono that was orange with red flowers on it. The kimono was a bit too big for Naruto, sipping off his shoulders and showing the now healed skin in his back.

Naruto was pulling down on the kimono trying to cover his bare legs from Sasuke's eyes Naruto's face bright pink. "Come on Naruto, I'm saving that for later on tonight" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto stared at Sasuke; he was wearing a black suit with a red tie that fit him perfectly showing his own body off just at the right places.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and got onto the car. Naruto sat quietly as they drove. "Naruto I have some rules for you" Sasuke's voice was stern.

"Rules?" Naruto asked tilting his head in the cutest way Sasuke had to resist the urg to glomp Naruto.

"First rule you already know; you are only to call me master" Naruto nodded. "Second you are not to talk to anyone unless I say so" another nod. "Third rule you are not to let anyone touch you other than me, if they try anything that you know will make me mad you have permission to fight back understood?"

At that Naruto's face lit up. This was a chance for him to let out all his anger and frustration. "Understood master!" Naruto chirped.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at how cute Naruto was acting. "One more thing; if you get separated from me and need help just call my name and I will be there" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear making him shiver.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Apon arriving to a huge manor Sasuke parked his car and got out Naruto doing the same. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and placed a black collar around his neck with a little white and red fan on it. "Make sure this stays on or some idiot will try and fuck you thinking you're a free meal"

Naruto gulped but nodded. Naruto followed closely behind Sasuke, he had expected the place to be all dark and gloomy but was surprised when he saw the whole place was lined in gold... real gold!

Naruto couldn't help but admire it. This guy must be loaded.

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the ball room. Naruto could see several people all in beautiful outfits.

"Ahh Sasuke, so nice to see you made it and your little pet... looks perfectly edible" a long snake like tongue came of pale lips and licked them. Said tongue belonged to a sickly pale looking man, with golden eyes, he was wearing a gold suit that Naruto wanted to laugh at.

"Orochimaru I suggest you keep that tongue in tour mouth and away from my pet if you don't want me to rip it out" Sasuke growled his eyes flashing red as a warning.

"Mahh Sasuke-kun so mean" the man Orochimaru faked hurt. "Please sit, have a drink and if need be there are spear rooms for you to have some fun with pets" he smirked looking up Naruto's legs. He gave Sasuke a key with a room number on it and walked away leaving the two.

"Naruto do not leave my sight" Sasuke warned and Naruto stood close by, with creeps like that around Sasuke was a safe place to be right now.

Sasuke led Naruto over to a table of meats, Naruto licked his lips at the sight he was hungry and now Sasuke was teasing him with food. "Don't eat any of this; it will only make you sick I will have someone bring you something you can eat" Sasuke dragged Naruto away from the table.

While being dragged Naruto noticed a group of girls walking their way and Sasuke seemed to notice as well and walked faster. Naruto couldn't help but smirk; the man who frightened him so much was running away from some girls. As if feeling Naruto's smirk Sasuke looked at him with a glare and Naruto pouted and kept walking off with Sasuke.

Sasuke came to a stop and Naruto was pushed up against a wall. Sasuke kissed him hard pushing Naruto more against the wall. Sasuke's tongue licked Naruto's bottom lip wanting entry which Naruto for some odd reason gladly gave. Sasuke traced every inch of Naruto's mouth with his tongue then began pulling and playing with Naruto's own.

"Aww Dammit! He's got someone!" Naruto could barely hear the girls crying he was too lost with Sasuke kissing him.

Naruto's hands made their way up and rested on Sasuke's shoulders pulling him closer.

Sasuke's hand trailed up Naruto's leg and under the short kimono; he was so glad Naruto was wearing no boxers he could reach him so much easier.

He grabbed Naruto's butt cheeks and swallowed Naruto's moans. "Sasuke-kun we have the rooms for a reason" the snake man smirked watching the very heated show.

Sasuke pulled away from a very flushed Naruto, oh how much he wanted to ravish the blond now but he would wait. It was more fun with no one watching and with how willing Naruto was being right now Sasuke could feel a tent growing in his pants but he would wait he willed it down just thinking of how he would claim Naruto later on tonight.

"Hn lets go Naruto" Sasuke dragged the dazed blond again leaving a smirking man.

Sasuke walked over to a waiter. "Bring me something to eat. Nothing human" the waiter nodded and walked off.

"Sas- uhh master?" Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Did you say... human?" Naruto gulped.

"Yes Naruto I did, it is also why I told you not to eat anything from the other table" Naruto was beginning to feel sick. "Just don't throw up I will make sure you don't eat any of it" Sasuke reassured him. "Take the key and go to the room lock I from the inside and do not let anyone in. When I want to come in you will know it's me so don't worry, no one else should be able to get in"

Naruto nodded and took the key and walked off toward the room. All the doors were numbered so it just made things easier. "343 ahh here it is" Naruto unlocked the door and walked in locking it behind him.

The room was pretty plain; it looked almost like Sasuke's room. "Of course he gets the room where everything is black. I swear he has a fetish for the colour" Naruto walked over to the bed and lay down. "Hmm so comfy" he said lying on his back looking up. "Sasuke won't mind if I take a nap"

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply letting sleep take over. "He won't but I will" blue eyes opened to stare into golden. "Ne Naruto lets have some fun" that long tongue came out and licked Naruto's neck...

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Dum dum dummmmmm!

Cliff hanger couldn't help myself but yah so far that it

Let me know what you think

Until the next chapter Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ohhh this is gonna be so much fun

Enjoy

P.S happy new year!

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

"Umm Sasuke?"

"Iruka? What are you doing in a place like this all alone?"

"I was just wondering if you knew where Kakashi was. He was suppose to meet me but he didn't turn up I thought maybe he just went ahead without me, when I didn't see him here I thought you might know"

"Sorry Iruka. He's in hospital"

"He's what?! How did it happen?! Is he okay?! Who did it?!" the man panicked.

"It was me" Iruka looked at him questionably. "He was touching my pet and I lost my nerve. I broke several bones and caused him some severe mental stress, oh and his dick might be well broken" Sasuke said with a weird happy smile.

Iruka stared in shock at Sasuke but he was sad to hear Kakashi was touching another it broke his heart. "Ohh I see then"

"Iruka if you really care for the moron just tell him. He's only doing these things to get your attention. It's how a jealous mans mind works" Sasuke sighed.

"Your right. I should probably go see him"

Iruka waved his good bye and left. "I wonder if my little fox if ready for me" Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke-kun don't tell me you're leaving now"

"Orochimaru" Sasuke sneered.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

The long tongue licked Naruto's neck. "Hmm you do taste good"

"Who the hell are you!?" Naruto shouted trying to get away but was pinned down.

"Well Naruto, I'm Kabuto" (AN: hahaha! Bet you weren't expecting that?!) "I'm a pet of Orochimaru" his golden eyes turned a dull grey.

"I don't give a shit who you are. This room is for me and my master now get out!"

"Aww but my master said I could play with you" he faked hurt and pouted in Naruto's eyes he looked horrible.

"I don't care what your master has to say!" Naruto bit out.

"Shh you make too much noise" a hand clamped down on Naruto's throat squeezing hard.

"Bas-tard" Naruto coughed grabbing his wrists. Kabuto squeezed harder, Naruto let go of his wrists and reached his arms up he hit the insides of Kabuto's elbows, this way kabuto lost his grip on Naruto's neck.

Naruto kicked them man off himself and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

He came to a stop when he could no longer see the man chasing after him. He leaned over coughing heavily, his throat was soar. "Sas" he tried calling out. "_Dammit Sasuke where are you!?" _

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

"What the hell do you want I was just about to leave now?"Sasuke spat glaring at those golden eyes.

"I was just wondering if you would join me for a drink?" the man played innocent.

"I would rather go back to hell where I came from then to sit and drink with you" Sasuke bit back.

Orochimaru frowned."Sasuke so mean" he cried. "You would runaway to some low life human and leave me standing all alone?"

"Watch your tongue snake for I shall rip it out of your head!" Sasuke growled his eyes bleeding into red. "Naruto is of much higher class that the likes of you"

"Sasuke-kun now I'm really hurt"

"Just shut up already!"

"_Sasuke" _his voice was weak.

"_That was Naruto" _Sasuke rushed and grabbed Orochimaru by the neck. "What are you playing at bastard?!"

Everyone was staring at the two. "Ohh what are you talking about Sasuke-kun?" he stressed out Sauce's name.

"You're distracting me. What have you done with my pet?" Sasuke's voice was dripping with venom.

"Hmm why would I know that?" he continued to play innocent.

Sasuke's eyes bleed red even more as he made Orochimaru look him in the eyes.

Orochimaru was lost in a pain filled illusion as Sasuke smirched his mind for the answer.

"You bastard, you sent that rat after my pet, and for what so you could touch him?! I will end your miserable life here and now!" Sasuke roared causing everyone who watched to take several steps back in order to not to get themselves killed.

"Sasuke have some restraint" a cool velvety voice spoke everyone in the room had either passed out in fear or shit themselves. "He's a pest but I still need him. Now drop him"

"He tried to take what is mine and he will suffer!"

"I will deliver a full punishment to him, one he won't forget" Orochimaru's eyes grew wide in fear.

Sasuke let the body fall. Orochimaru's body began to twitch. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke said harshly.

"My, my cant the devil enjoy some time with his fellow demons?" the man smirked.

"No now just go back and stay out of my way" everyone gasped. Of course they all knew who these men were.

"You always are amusing little brother"

"Itachi"

"You should go, your pet might be in trouble" the devil Itachi laughed.

Sasuke growled and kicked Orochimaru's stomach in anger causing said snake to cry out in pain.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Naruto was walking he held his throat; it was still sore and throbbing. "Damm why... is this ... place so big" Naruto walked down massive halls he could remember the way he walked but somehow the halls had moved, so when he walked the way he came he was led to somewhere else.

"Naruto it's not nice to run off when someone is speaking to you" Kabuto's voice rang in the long corridor.

"Shit" Naruto cursed and ran again, he didn't get far when someone jumped on his back knocking him t the floor.

"Now, now just sit put I have to inject something into your neck; this way you will be more... playful" Naruto couldn't see his face but he could just feel the smirk and it irritated him.

Kabuto stuck a needle in Naruto's neck. Naruto began to struggle but he slowly lost all feeling in his body.

"There we go" Kabuto laughed but suddenly he was silent, he got up of, off Naruto and Naruto rolled over a little what he saw was beyond scary.

Sasuke was pissed, no he was beyond pissed. Naruto could feel the killing intent just rolling off him and the dark murderous aura.

Kabuto suddenly vanished and Sasuke stormed over to Naruto.

He stood above Naruto glaring down at him. "Get up" he ordered.

Naruto tried to but his body just wouldn't listen to him.

Sasuke growled and grabbed Naruto's arm roughly and lifted Naruto up, the moment he let go Naruto's legs turns to jelly and he fell back down. "Naruto I swear I'm so pissed now get up!"

"I can't! That bastard put some shit in my neck!" Naruto shouted feeling like a kid.

Sasuke looked down at him and grabbed Naruto's chin, he tilt his neck to the side to inspect the small red dot on his neck. "It's nothing poisonous so you will be fine but I have to carry you" Sasuke sighed and clamed himself down a bit.

Naruto nodded and he was picked up by Sasuke, Sasuke carried him bridal style back to his car and sat Naruto in the passenger seat. The feeling in Naruto's arms was coming back, he used his hands to fan his face; it was getting awfully hot. "Master could you open the window?" Naruto asked his face turning red from the heat.

"It is 2 degrees outside, you will catch a cold" Sasuke said and sat in his seat thinking of ways to kill a certain demon.

"Please I can't breathe it's too hot" Naruto wined and pulled at the kimono he was wearing, trying to loosen it around his neck.

"Fine" Sasuke sighed and opened the window. Naruto stuck his head out breathing in the cool air making him feel better.

It didn't last long because the heat was hitting Naruto again worse than before. Unfortunately for Naruto it was hitting a certain area of his body.

Naruto kept his legs closed and didn't think about it hoping Sasuke wouldn't notice. "Dobe are you ready?"

Naruto only nodded, he was afraid if he spoke his voice would give him away.

Naruto began squirming it was becoming painful and he needed his release. Sasuke noticed Naruto's actions and saw how he was keeping his legs closed. "Dobe were not home yet and you're already Horney?" Sasuke smirked he pushed Naruto's legs apart and grabbed his erect cock and squeezed it.

"Sas-ahhhh" Naruto couldn't help but moan, he had no idea what was wrong with him.

"So it was a sex drug" Sasuke scowled applying pressure to Naruto's cock.

"Sas it... hurts..." Naruto cried out. Sasuke let go his scowl was replaced with a smirk.

"Naruto I don't think you will make it home like this" Sasuke chuckled.

"Sasuke what do- ahhhhhh!" Naruto screamed in pleasure as warm lips took in his cock.

Sasuke was sucking hard and fast on Naruto, he would give the blond is fun for now and later his blond would pay him back with a nice little show.

"Sasuke! Ahh no.. don't...!" Naruto moaned loudly thrusting his hips up.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's hips down and held him in place.

Tanned hands weaved their way in to dark hair trying to push the head down. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrists and held them together away from his head earning a wine frm Naruto.

Sasuke sucked harder his teeth scraping Naruto's cock's underside.

"Ahhhhhh!" Naruto moaned louder. "Sas- I'm gonna... I gonna cum! AHHH!" Naruto screamed as he emptied himself in Sasuke's awaiting mouth.

Sasuke greedily drank it all up too the last drop. He pulled away from Naruto and smirked. "That was fun" he stared at Naruto's parted lips and he could help himself and kissed Naruto hard sticking his tongue in his mouth. Naruto could taste himself in Sasuke mouth.

Sasuke pulled away from a painting and flushed Naruto.

Naruto looked down and closed his legs again. "Naruto just wait till we get back I will make you cum till you pass out" Sasuke whispered seductively in Naruto's burning ears then licked them sending pleasurable shivers down his spine.

Naruto gulped as Sasuke drove off full speed.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

There it is took ages cause of the holidays but I'm done.

See ya next chapter

Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Warnings: I think this entire chapter will be sex, just letting you all know but might not be we shall see

Sorry this chap took so long.

Enjoy

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Uchiha Sasuke never really rushed for anything in his long, long lived life.

So he was surprised when he found himself driving as fast as he could to reach his home.

The reason for his rush was a very hot and incredibly horny blond sat by his side, busying himself with the task of jerking himself off.

Ohh how much Sasuke wanted to just pull to a side and fuck the blond here but they were going to be doing it all night long till morning; he wanted to be comfy.

"Ahhh... ngg... hm mmm" it was so hard to focus on the road when the delicious moans were coming from his side.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Naruto was thrown across the room and landed on Sasuke's bed. Sasuke jumped onto the blond and began stripping Naruto and himself off the offending clothing that was getting in the way of their fucking.

Naruto was flushed a deep red and his body was sweating from the heat. They were both naked.

Sasuke looked down at hit prize and smirked. Ohh he was going to have so much fun tonight.

Naruto began stroking himself again. His cock was so stiff and he needed to cum again it was too much pressure.

Sasuke grabbed the hand and stopped it from moving. Half lid blue eyes shoot him a weak glare and Sasuke almost laughed. "Naruto the fun has just begun. Slow down we have all night" he whispered into the burning red ears making them hotter.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's chest moved up and down taking in heavy breaths. "Naruto new game" Sasuke smirked. "It's called how long Naruto can last "

Sasuke's smirk grew as he played with Naruto's hardening nipples, teasing them getting more moans from Naruto. "Sas... please I wan..." Naruto moaned trying to buck into Sasuke.

"What? What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke purred.

"Sasuke.. I want you to fuck... me!" Naruto moaned out.

"I would be honoured to" Sasuke smirked and quickly shoved two fingers up Naruto's ass thrusting them in fast.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto moaned out, he hadn't been taken dry before but this felt better. Sasuke made quick work of stretching Naruto and shoved his own cock inside him. Sasuke moaned as the tightness surrounding him.

Naruto screamed at being penetrated so hard.

Sasuke thrust in and hit Naruto's sweet spot causing the blonde to cry out in pleasure louder. "Sasuke!" Naruto thrust his hips back against Sasuke trying to get him deeper.

Sasuke grunted as he grabbed Naruto's thighs and placed them over his shoulders. He roughly kissed Naruto who eagerly kissed back as rough.

Sasuke thrust in deeper.

He moved his mouth from Naruto's and sucked on his neck. His hand moved down to stroke Naruto's cock.

"Sasu... Sasuke!" Naruto moans louder thrusting back against Sasuke harder.

"Ahh Naruto fuck..." Sasuke grunts thrusting in faster with an animalistic speed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he came all over himself and Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted as he felt Naruto clamp around him and he came also.

Naruto was painting heavily and Sasuke smirked at him. "As I said we have a night" Sasuke thrust back in hitting Naruto's prostate dead on causing Naruto to scream out in blind pleasure.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Dear readers sorry I had a bit of writers block and I have no idea why. Sorry again its short but I had to write something.

Next chap will be a lot longer I promise.

Until next chap Ja ne


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I am finally getting somewhere with this story

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Naruto woke up in Sasuke's bed. He noticed a few things; one he was naked, two his back side killed he didn't want to even move, three his jaw hurt. Who knew sucking Sasuke off three times would make it hurt so badly. Finally Sasuke wasn't here. For some reason the last one made him sad but he shook his head, brushing the feeling off.

Naruto sat up, wincing at the huge amount of pain. Flashes of last night came to mind as his face down to his chest turned bright pink. God the amount of times last night Sasuke had made him cum."Urrg stop that" Naruto growled to himself.

There was a mirror near Sasuke's bed and it was a full body sized one. Naruto wanted to see the damage to his skin. He limped over to it with great difficulty.

What caught Naruto's attention were the large amounts of love bites all over his neck and chest. The bite on his neck seemed bigger than before; Sasuke kept biting at it. His eyes travelled down to his hips, he could see the finger like bruises; Sasuke was way too hard on him last night.

Naruto looked at the rest of himself; he seemed fine. His fluffy orange ears on his head seemed good and his fluffy orange tail looked fine as well. His cheeks looked cute with the whiskers but they looked like they had been cut into his skin. "Wait" realisation dawned on him. "WHAT?!" he screamed.

Naruto grabbed the ears on his head pulling at them "Ouch!" they hurt as if they were actually apart of his body, the same with the tail. He rubbed his cheeks seeing if it was just paint or pen.

"You shouldn't pull them, you could hurt yourself" Naruto spun to see Sasuke at the door way with a tray in his hands, there was a lid covering it but whatever it was smelt so good to Naruto.

Sasuke put the tray down on the bed and walked behind Naruto.

Wrapping his arms around said blond he whispered in his new ears. "I have been changing your body for a while now. Finally today you are a half demon" Sasuke's breath made Naruto shiver; his new ears were very sensitive.

"Since when?"

"Your first night here"

"Ohh" Naruto said looking at the floor his hands moved to cover his naked parts as he noticed Sasuke was looking at them hungrily.

"Dint you notice your bodies changes?" Naruto shook his head. "The fact that you were chained up for 3 days and you couldn't use a bathroom?"

"I... didn't need... too"

"Right because demons don't need to. At first it was small changes like that then other things like you wouldn't be so hungry" Sasuke took hold of Naruto's wrists and pulled them to his side exposing his naked body. "Why hide something I have seen over and over?"

"It's embarrassing" Naruto blushed looking down.

"Hn your suck a child" Sasuke smirked grabbing holds of Naruto's soft cock intent to get it hard.

"Ahh n Sasuke.. Enough" Naruto moaned a little.

"Hn since when do you order me around?" he gave a hard squeeze to Naruto causing him moan louder.

"Sasuke it's not nice to tease your pet" an amused voice spoke.

"Itachi what I do with my pet is none of your concern" Sasuke spat back he kept squeezing Naruto's cock and stroking hm slowly causing Naruto to whimper and moan.

"Ahh how did you even turn out this way. Oh well I have an important matter to speak with you about"

"What? Just speak" Sasuke pulled Naruto to the bed and sat Naruto on his lap stroking him faster giving a show for Itachi which made his cock twitch. "Well brother?"

Naruto's eyes slightly widened at the word. They were brothers? "Ahhhh!" his thoughts were lost to him as Sasuke kept teasing his leaking cock.

"I recently came by a soul that had passed through hell but I let it go to heaven"

"What soul? And why would you do that?"

"Well you see this soul held another soul within"

"So who ever this person is was pregnant when they died?" Sasuke just realised what he said and felt Naruto tense in his lap.

"Yes an Uzumaki Haruno Sakura"

"What was her soul doing in hell? I thought she was a good person" Sasuke really wished he had left Naruto in another room to speak with Itachi. Naruto was shaking in his arms.

"Well yes mostly she was" Itachi smirked looking at the confused, pained and pleasured face of Naruto. "She was there because she had killed a person"

"No... Sakura-chan would... never" Naruto's weak voice spoke.

"Ohh but she did... it was all for you" Itachi said holding Naruto's face up looking into his eyes.

"Why Ahhhh!" Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke sped up his hand movements.

"The person she killed was named Hinata"

"No... that was an... ahhh accident hmmm" Hinata had been badly injured and Sakura was operating on her. Something had happened and Hinata had lost her life.

"No she knew Hinata had feeling for you and that she would try steal you, she did what any person would do and got rid of her"

Naruto could feel his eyes tear up but the tears did not fall. His pink flower was tainted red with blood. "Then why.. did you.. let ahh her pass to hmmm heaven?" Naruto gasped out.

"For the innocent child she carried" Naruto could feel the warm tears fall down his scarred cheeks but he was happy that they would truly rest in peace.

"Ahh no... Sasuke... no I'm going to argh!" Naruto came hard on himself, he was limp in Sasuke's arms and he really wanted to crawl and die somewhere.

"Now the real reason why I came here. Sasuke as you know I am the devil"

"Yes I know"

Naruto's eyes widened. This guy was the fucking devil!? "Yes Naruto I'm the fucking devil" Itachi smirked as Naruto's cheeks turned pink.

Naruto could feel Sasuke wiping his face dry and he pulled a blanket out to cover Naruto's body keeping him warm. Naruto just laid back into Sasuke's chest he was really too tired of all of this.

"I am tired Sasuke and I need someone to take my place"

Sasuke's head shoot to Itachi looking at him like he had a second head. "What?" he tried his best to sound calm but it was hard he was practically jumping with joy on the inside.

Naruto for one was not happy. Sasuke already did crazy things to him and now it would only get worse.

"You heard right little brother. Starting next week you will be the new prince of darkness, Lucifer or just plainly the devil"

Sasuke cleared his throat he really tried to stay calm but it really wasn't working. "Thank you Itachi"

"I must take my leave now brother have fun. It was nice meeting you Naruto" Itachi said as he up and vanished.

"Err same here I guess" Naruto felt Sasuke's hold on him tighten and Naruto feared for his ass.

He was roughly pushed down to the bed and had a tongue shoved down his throat, of course it was Sasuke's.

Sasuke held Naruto closed as he kissed him. Naruto's leg hit the forgotten tray and he tried pulling away from Sasuke.

Sasuke growled deep in his throat as Naruto tried pulling away. Naruto managed to pull away breathing heavily and Sasuke growled louder. "Wait Sasuke... the tray?"

Sasuke looked at the tray and back at Naruto. Sasuke got up and sat next to Naruto and pulled the tray over to his lap.

Naruto sat up and looked at the tray the smell was making his mouth water. "Don't worry it's not human but it's rabbit"

Naruto nodded as the lid for the tray was lifted. Well it was rabbit but... "You want me to eat a raw rabbit?!" Naruto screamed.

"Would you rather I bring a human and make you eat that?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto's attempt at a glare. Sasuke ripped off a chunk of meet and brought it to Naruto's lips. "Say 'Ahh' Naruto" Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto tried to glare once again and refused to open his mouth. Sasuke took the chunk into his own mouth and held Naruto's chin. He pressed his lips to Naruto's lips using Naruto's chin to open his mouth. He pushed the meat to Naruto's mouth and pulled away covering Naruto's lips so he couldn't spit it out.

Naruto began chewing surprisingly it tasted really well. "You need to eat now to build up your strength"

Naruto nodded as another piece of meat was raised to his lips. He opened and ate the meat. Once all the meat was gone Sasuke began licking Naruto's face clean.

Naruto was pushed back on to the bed again the tray falling to the floor. "Now we must celebrate" Sasuke smirked and Naruto shivered.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Yay a proper chap!

Tell me what ya think

Ja ne!


End file.
